Oliver, Lily , Miley meet Brady, Mikayla , Boomer'
by MemilyLoliver123
Summary: COUPLES: loliver/brakayla
1. Contest Entry

Ok so this is how the story begins it starts all the way in malibu. Oliver's P.O.V : It's a Saturday morning me , Lily , and miley are waiting for a callback from a person to see if we won to live some island called kingkow. Apparently there are two kings around all of our ages. Five minutes later….. No ones P.O.V: " Do you guys hear that ", Oliver Said. " Yes",Miley said. "RING RIING RING RING RING RING RING". " It's the…" Oliver said. " PHONE" , Lily,Miley said. They picked up. "Hello"they said." Hello my name is mason are you oliver oken , lily truscott and miley stewart". " Yes we are, Hi my name is miley". " Just to let everyone know these are Winners,We will be by there by Noon see you then". "OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GOING TO KINGKOW GOT TO GO TELL MY PARENTS" lily and miley both said . rushing out the door. Oliver's P.O.V : "Hey mom we won the contest, So this is it we're gone come visit please" I said to my mom. " Don't worry oliver you're my son me and your father will come " Well go pack up they will be here in 4 hours". Olivers mom said. Lily's P.O.V: So I just got home and I went go tell my mom I was so happy I'm going to kingkow. Well miley's dad and my mom got married so we told them toghter "Mom,Dad WE WON THE CONTEST WE'RE GOING TO KINGKOW". Me and miley scremed practicly. " Really congradulations". " I'm gonna miss you so much but we will visit if the okens will two", Mom said " Ok we got to go pack". BACK IN KINGKOW : " Mason where are you going" Brady said. " Din't anyone tell you about our contest some kids from mailbu are comeing to live with us in the castle for perment",Mason said. "Really omg omg can't wait" Boomer said coming down the stairs . " ERGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG" Brady said mad . Mikayla came down right after brady stormed upstairs. "What is up with him " Mikayla said "He is just mad about you know those kids coming to Live with us from the contest", mason said. "Oh yeah their coming soon we should get the ballons ready ". "Daddy I'll start them you just relax ok" Mikayla said "OK honey" Mason said IN MALIBU : With lily and miley: "Dad I'm gonna go called aunt dolly and uncle url and tell them I'm going ok" Miley said. " Mom I'm gonna call dad and tell him I'm going to kingkow and then im gonna call Dylan and tell him I'm going too he is my brother he deserves to know " Lily said running upstairs after miley "OK" robby and heather called out.

1 HOUR LATER….. "I'm done, wheres lily" Miley said. "Right here I just went went to go call my dad and my brother dylan". " Ok". "So um….. mom dad well it's time for Oliver to get over here because I believe his name was mason is coming to talk to you guys about the island ""Ok" they both said when they sat down "DING DONG" "well there's oliver" Lily said. She went to open the door "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Oken come in " "Why thank you lily, Heather ,Robby and Miley how are you guys "Mrs. Oken said "We are ok" alll had a conversation until mason arrived the house Presentation by mason: Hello everyone my name is mason. I Tell you kingkow is one of the most safest islands in the world. Very safe and fun. We just got our old king and queen's sons who our the knew kings. SO here are some picks he showed them: This is me and the family and my dauther the island in the back you see. This is king brady 1 out of the 2 kings he is very talented has a crush on my dauther wow he looks a lot like your son This is boomer he is the other king not as talented as brady but a king their cousin lanny who was suppose to be next in the trone but since they were their he isint My dauther mikayla who brady has a crush on This is a picture my dauther took with the boys "Well I'll put these away and can you go get your children" "Of coarse " they said. "OLIVER LILY MILEY COME ON IT'S TIME TO GO" they said their good byes and it's off to kingkow for them what will they think of kingkow. IN AIR BALLOON: "Wow this place looks amazing mason" "Thanks believe me you guys wil have a lot of fun as soon as we land we will show you to your room" "You can meet the kings" "And have fun of coarse.


	2. 1ST DAY

No ones P.O.V: Oliver, lily,miley just arrived in kingkow with mason and is landing on the ground. Standing there was a girl with brown hair. " Hello my name is mikayla, I'm sure my father mention me let me give you a tour around our castle. "ok" they said when she turned around she looked at oliver and said " Wow you look like a lot like one of our kings the only difference is your not obsessive over me and anoying like him". They all started to laugh. " Well this is the castle" mikayla said "WOW" The three gasp this is amazing" "Ok this is where we will all meet at for breakfeast" "Cool our kitchen and dinning room is ten time trillion times smaller than this ". " Really I would so like to live there I just hate when the kings think just because their kings and boys their so much better than me" " We know how you feel mikayla" lily said "Yeah we wish the same" miley said "Not funny guys" oliver said. They all started to laugh again. " This is my room''. "WOW so cute love it " the girls said "OK Can we go meet the kings remember I am a dude ok so let's go meet the kings". "OK" They followed her. She knock on the door " My kings our visitors future stayers are here" "hey im boomer". "I'm brady" Brady then looks at oliverand oliver dose the same. ** King Brady P.O.V : ** wow we look so alike he has almost the same hair same clothes same style so cool awsome. **Oliver P.O.V:** oMg he looks the same as me only he is wearing shorts I'm wearing skinny jeans. He wearing a black shirt with black nikes I'm wearing a black shirt with white nikes. **NO ONES P.O.V: **" you look just like me that is so coooool" they both said. " Hi I'm oliver my friends lily and miley" They both say hi " Hey mikayla why dosen't oliver stay with me and boomer and lily and miley stay with you for perment" Brady suggested "Good idea my king" " Ok oliver you pack here brady and boomer will help you lily and miley come with me and ill help you and will all meet let's say in an hour or so" they all agried. **WITH THE GIRLS : "**So is it true brady buggs you a lot" "YEAH" Mikayla says "Even thought you guys just came can I ask you guys something just between us", mikayla asked."Yeah anything mikayla we're all gonna be bffl" lily said "REALLY I never really had one" " Really us too so anyways what did you want to tell us" "Well….you see idk why but I think I have feelings for brady but I just don't want to tell him". " But I hontestly don't know how you guys to espec to help me you don't feel the way I feel but I thought you could justh ear it" "Acturlly ….mikayla I feel the same way" Lily said "How" mikayla and miley asked her" " Well miley I never told you this but I'm gonna tell you and mikayla now" Lily said "SO" They said " I like Oli…ver oliver but idk if he likes me and if he dosne't out friendship will reiened". Lily said "OOOH Lily it's ok me and mikayla will help you and we will help mikayla" Miley said "THANKS GUYS" lily said "NP" They said **WITH THE BOYS** " So man I heared you like mikayla" oliver said "Yeah" " Hey oliver I should be telling boomer all of this but I feel like you're a better friend so let's be bro friends forever ok" " I Acturlly have to tell you something" " you see lily right I like her but I'm scared if she dosent feel the same way it can ruien our friendship and we we're friends for a very long time since P-K" oliver said " REALLY" BRADY SAID " Yeah". " Hey you wanna go see what the girls are doing" brady asked " Yeah sure" they walked out and walked to mikayla's room **WITH THE GIRLS :** " So let's get this settle lily has a huge crush on oliver" miley says " and mikayla likes brady but they are both really really scared" "YES" Both girls say. " OK" ** WITH THE BOYS: **Just overheared everything the girls just said "OMG" Oliver said "Lily likes me" oliver said " mikayla likes me back like I like her" brady says "wow" they both say. They boys after knock on the girls door. **NO ONES P.O.V: **"Hey guys come in" mikayla says "THANKS" they say. "so what do you girls wanna do now" "idk" they said " What about a movie" miley suggested "Yeah sure"they all agreed " what kind" "thriller" "Ok" " we got scream,paronormal activity,etc. "ummmm…. Scream" So they went to watch the movie. So this was the seating arrangements. Couch:Brady,Mikayla,Boomer . Floor: Oliver,Lily,Miley **DURING THE MOVIE: **Lily get's scared and starts to panic and screames loud "Lils you ok" oliver asked concern "Yeah I'm fine " "you sure" "No im scared" "Here come here stay real close to me". "OK" She said So now oliver is sitting lilys head is on him and his arm is around her Mikayla gose to miley and says "Miley come with me to bathroom" " Ok" she says. Lily dosen't get mad because she knows why they dint ask her. **IN BATHROOM: "**everything is working perfect for lily and oliver so all we need to do is get me and brady close like that and booom the 4 of us are 2 couples. "Hey miley Is there anyone you like" " Yeah the kings cousin lanny" "Really" "ok me and lily and you will work on it later ok" "OK" **BACK WITH THE MOVIE : **Mikayla and miley got back after 30 minutes the movie finish and the girls and boys did different things girls we're in mikayla's room boys at plaza. **WITH THE GIRLS:** "Hey miley is it true you like their cousin lanny"Lily asked "Yeah" miley said "Hey do you wanna have a singing contest to help"Lily asked "Yeah that's a good idea"Miley said "Let's make posters and sing up sheet" Mikayla said "Ok I'm done" they all said So they hung up the posters "what did you write on the posters mikayla"Lily said "Each contestant has to sing 3 songs" mikayla said "Ok" lily/miley said ** WITH THE BOYS:** "Hey so how about today we ask the girls to play truth or dare with us" Brady Suggested "Yeah" Oliver said So they went to go and ask to the girls and heared both of them singing . **GIRLS PRACTICING: "**Ok lily go first" miley/mikayla chanted "Ok" lily said lily starts to sing this: Sometimes I couldn't hear what you're trying to tell me I thought that I knew all I need to know I didn't understand that the doors you would open Could take me somewhere I wanted to go  
I can be strong for you now You taught me how  
I learned from you that I do not crumble I learned that strength is somethin' you choose All of the reasons to keep on believin' There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you  
You know where to find all of my hiding places And there are no secrets from you I can keep You let me know how you feel, pulling no punches And I never knew that kind of honesty  
I'm grateful for all of the times You opened my eyes  
I learned from you that I do not crumble I learned that strength is somethin' you choose All of the reasons to keep on believin' There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you  
You helped me to stand on my own And I thank you for that It saved me, it made me And now that I'm looking back I can say  
I learned from you that I do not crumble I learned that strength is somethin' you choose All of the reasons to keep on believin' There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you  
I do not crumble I learned that strength is somethin' you choose All of the reasons to keep on believin' There's no question, that's a lesson, I learned from you  
I learned from you

2ND SONG WAS: Skies are crying I am watching Catching teardrops in my hands Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?  
[Chorus]You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!  
As the smoke clears I awaken, and untangle you from me Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed? All my windows, still are broken But I'm standing on my feet  
[Chorus]You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like I'm made of glass [ From: . ] Like I'm made of paper Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!  
[chorus]Go run, run, run I'm gonna stay right here Watch you disappear, yeah Go run, run, run Yeah it's a long way down But I am closer to the clouds up here  
You can take everything I have You can break everything I am Like i'm made of glass Like i'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah Go on and try to tear me down I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!  
Like a skyscraper! Like a skyscraper!

3RD SONG: Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da

Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...

I'm just an ordinary girl!  
Sometimes I'm lazy I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)

How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
But my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)

I'm just an ordinary girl!  
Sometimes I'm lazy I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored (Yeah)  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feet when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)

I'm just an ordinary girl  
Sometimes I'm lazy I get bored  
I get scared, I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words (I choke on my own words)  
I make wishes, I have dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
(Yeah)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Mmmmm)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you...

"ok miley your turn" lily/mikayla chanted "OK" Miley said she started:

I come home in the morning light  
My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells, "what you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna, they just wanna

That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

When the working,when the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh when the working day is done  
Oh girls the wanna have fun

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun) (have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

(Girls they wanna, wanna have fun)  
(They wanna have fun)  
(Girls, they wanna have)

2ND SONG: Ha! Whatever will be, Will be.  
Delete me from your friends I don't care what you think Let's forget we ever met Don't cha worry 'bout me  
So I'm sick to my stomach When I'm think about the wasted time we spend together Planning on forever (whatever)  
Cheat me once, shame on you Cheat me twice, shame on me I'm an idiot That I couldn't see whats underneath  
That beautiful face Or these warm or worse days Surprise, surprise I'm doing just fine (whoa)  
Aaaah Que sera, sera Aaaah Que sera, sera  
Whatever comes I'll be okay Whatever life Throws my way You wish I'd hurt But I'm as free as a bird And I'm happier no-ow-ow-ow (yeah)  
Aaaah Que sera  
I could never go back To a thing that didn't last And I'm sorry to say That you're living in the past  
And if you'd ever believe I would take you back (no) It took you long to get in But now you're out so fast  
The way you played your cards shoulda' told me who you are always goin' all in and you hated when I win  
Just had me whipped too far I shoulda known from the start that you gamble with my heart (ha) [ From: . ]  
Aaaah Que sera, sera Aaaah Que sera, sera  
Whatever comes I'll be okay Whatever life throws my way You wish I'd hurt but I'm as free as a bird And I'm happier no-ow-ow-ow  
Whoo Ha Ha  
Ooooh I feel it in the air (feel it in the air babe) Ooooh Theres something better out there Ooooh Hello to the new me (hello, hello, hello) Ooooh So goodbye baby (goodbye)  
I could never go back to a thing that didn't last and I'm sorry to say that you're living in the past  
And if you'd ever believe I would take you back (no) It took you long to get in But now you're out so fast  
The way you played your cards shoulda told me who you are always goin' in all in and you hated when I win  
Just had me whipped too far I shoulda known from the start that you gamble with my heart (ha)  
Aaaah Que sera, sera Aaaah Que sera, sera  
Whatever comes I'll be okay Whatever life throws my way You wish I'd hurt but I'm as free as a bird And I'm happier no-ow-ow-ow (whoo)  
Aaaah Que sera, sera Aaaah Que sera 3RD SONG: My problem isn't that I miss you 'Cuz I don't My problem isn't that I kissed you Whoa oh  
I figured out That you're nothin' that I thought you're about You're just caught in a place It's what time will erase in my heart  
You're my type of guy I guess If I was stuck in East Northumberland High For the rest of my life But people change, thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then It doesn't mean I like you now Just because I liked you back then It doesn't mean I like you  
Your problem's not for lack of tryin' 'Cuz you do It's just that you're at your best when you're lyin' Whoa oh  
Now you're standing here And saying things you think I wanted to hear But you got it all wrong I've already moved on, my dear  
You're my type of guy I guess If I was stuck in East Northumberland High For the rest of my life But people change, thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then It doesn't mean I like you now Just because I liked you back then It doesn't mean I like you  
When you're standing near me I don't see so clearly The feelings are still palpable But when I take two steps away It sheds some light on my day  
Yeah you can't go back It's all in the past Guess you gotta laugh at it  
You're my type of guy I guess If I was stuck in East Northumberland High For the rest of my life But people change, thank God I did  
And if there's some confusion Let me tell ya, you're just delusional Get a clue, 'cuz people change Thank God I did Thank God I did Thank God I did  
Just because I liked you back then It doesn't mean I like you now Just because I liked you back then It doesn't mean I like you It doesn't mean I like you  
Just because I liked you back then It doesn't mean I like you now  
Rock and roll, rock it

"MIKAYLA MIKAYLA" lily/miley chanted SHE STARTED: I know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something totally new  
And after all this time I opened up my eyes  
Now I see you were always with me

_[Chorus]_  
Could it be you & I  
Never imagined  
Could it be suddenly I'm fallin' for you  
Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
Could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you

It's kinda funny you were always near  
But who would ever thought we'd end up here  
And everytime I need you, you've been there for me  
Now it's clear I've been waiting for you

_[Chorus]_  
'Cause today is the start of the rest of our lives  
I can see it in your eyes  
And it's real, and it's true  
It's just me and you  
Could it be that it's you

_[Chorus]_

2ND SONG: I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then  
Put it down  
'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember the simple things  
I remember till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember the simple things  
We talk till we cry  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye

Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye 3RD SONG: I went out last night  
I'm going out tonight again  
Anything to capture your attention (your attention)  
And she's a real sweet girl  
And you know I got a boy  
Details we both forgot to mention (forgot to mention)

And you, I always know where you are  
And you always know where I am  
We're taking it way too far  
But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist  
Your lips are undeniable  
This kiss is something I can't risk  
Your heart is unreliable  
Something so sentimental  
You make so detrimental  
And I wish it didn't feel like this  
Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

You know you're just my type  
And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart  
Tempting my confession (my confession)  
And you're a real hot thing  
But you know I've got a boy somewhere  
So can you feel the tension? (Feel the tension)

And you, I'm dancing the way you are  
And your dancing the why I am  
We're taking it way too far  
But I don't want it to end

This kiss is something I can't resist  
Your lips are undeniable  
This kiss is something I can't risk  
Your heart is unreliable  
Something so sentimental  
You make so detrimental  
And I wish it didn't feel like this  
Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

But if you ask me to  
I couldn't, I couldn't, I  
You're leaning closer and  
I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I  
But if you ask me to  
I couldn't, I couldn't, I  
I shouldn't, I shouldn't  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

This kiss is something I can't resist  
Your lips are undeniable  
This kiss is something I can't risk  
Your heart is unreliable  
Something so sentimental  
You make so detrimental  
And I wish it didn't feel like this  
Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss  
I wish it didn't feel like this  
I don't wanna miss this kiss

"wow we're awsome I'm glad we're all bffl" lily said "Yeah" miley/mikayla said "So now lily what are we gonna do about oliver" mikayla/miley said "idk he dosen't even like me I think" lily said "He dose when he find outs" miley said " you and him have been friends for so long"miley said _**WITH THE BOYS: **_ "Wow dude lily really dose like you" brady said "I Know wow I feel the same way she dose"Oliver said "Why cant you ask her out" brady said"Idk" oliver said while knocking on the door **WITH THE GIRLS: **Lily answers the door"Oh hey brady" Lily says "Hey lily" brady says "Hey oliver" she says excitedly "Hey lily"oliver says and gives her a friendly kiss and walks over to where brady is. " Goodone man" brady mouths ''ikr" oliver says. "Wheres boomer" mikayla says "AND LANNY"MILEY Shouts excititly. " Boomers on the phone and lanny somewhere"Brady said "Miley do you like the kings cousin"oliver said "NO"miley said then looking lily and mikayla cause the know "Hey do you guys wanna sign up for our contest" Lily said they both nodded and signed. "Hey so what do you wanna do now it's 8:00 pm" bRady said "What about we play Truth or dare" Lily said everyone aggred . so they got boomer AND THIS IS how the seating arrangmentswe're set : BRADY / MIKAYLA/ MILEY /LILY/OLIVER/ BOOMER/LANNY Truth and dare game: "Ok who want's to go first" brady said no one said " I will miley truth or dare" "truth" miley said " OK whats the funniest thing that happen to you" " Well once I was playing with my little sister and our old dog grabbd onto my pants and my underwear was showing and some guy I had a huge crush walked buy me and winked at me" Miley saidreally really embaressed. " OK Lily truth or dare" "DARE" " I dare you to…hmmmmm" miley said "KISSSSSSS OLIVER" mikayla/brady practicly yelled. So oliver and lily had no choice so they kissed and pulled out after 30 secs "ok lanny truth or dare" "TRUTH" " is it true you have a crush on someone in the circle with us" "YES" "who" "miley" "REALLY I like you too" miley said After like half an hour of playing they all went to bed except for 4 people **TALK WITH 4 PEOPLE: **"hey lily can I ask you something"Oliver said "Hey mikayla can I ask you something too" brady said "Yes" they both said "Will you be my girlfriend" brady/oliver said "YES" THE TWO GIRLS SCREMED. After oliver kissed lily goodnight and brady hugged mikayla goodnight Brady was kind of the guy that dosen't go fast but oliver was


	3. Lily Please stop for me Oliver Oken

_**The next day:**_ oliver wakes up and he sees brady is already up saying something to himself "Wow that was easy wow that was easy but why din't I kiss her like oliver why din't I" brady kept on say "Yo dude are you ok" oliver said concern "yeah I was just thinking why did I hugg her instead of kissing her like you did" "Dude I kiss lily cause I knew her for a very long time she is really close to me you just met mikayla when you first came to the island if I only met lily like that I wouldn't have so don't worry about it at all" oliver said "Thanks bro"brady says " Np let's go see the girls now". Oliver says

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

Miley and mikayla our up but lily is still sleeping. " Wow she sleeps a lot" mikayla says "Yeah she did that a lot in malibu" Miley said "Is there anyway we can see what she is dreaming about"miley says "Yeah her put it on her head" mikayla said then the boyss knock on the door and just come in " WHATCHA girls doing"brady says trying to see what lily is dreaming about" miley says. Mikayla turns the on button on and they see everything

**Ps:** It is all about oliver and her it's the first time they ever met in P-K THEN how they grew up toghter how she started to like him and then there was one part where she was in her room crying about how she wish it was her with oliver and not jonnie and it ended.

**BACK IN THE ROOM:**

Lily wakes up "What are you guys doing " she gets up everyone staring at her. "what are you guys looking at" PJ: .

" lils your PJ your in them" miley says she screams out into the bathroom but comes out and takess her clothes and changes into this: photos/dancingninja/7227571954/silver-blazer-black-shorts-white-top-white-bag-black-accessories-black_

When she was done she came out and everyone just looked at her but she dint see them cause she was brushing her hair. And then she put in into two braids then she sees everyone looking at her "What the hell are you guys always looking at me like that" Lily said then walked back into the bathroom lock the door then suddently they hear someone singing it was lily: Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
La da da da da da

Sumthin 'bout the way you move  
when you move that I love love love  
Sumthin 'bout the way you talk  
when you talk that I can't get enough  
Oh  
The way you say it's a beautiful day  
when the rain comes down down down (down down down)  
And I don't care if we don't go nowhere  
as long as you're around 'round 'round  
Yeah

No one gonna break our stride  
We walkin side by side  
We ride we ride  
Ooohh  
Some say maybe this one maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away  
Oh  
One love one love one love  
One love that I'm sure of  
One love one love one love  
That I can't get enough of

Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
That Ican't get enough of  
One love that I'm sure of  
Oh oh oh oh ay oh  
Oh ooo yeah

Everytime that you look at me and smile  
like you smile my heart go boom boom boom  
Anytime you're not around I'm in a crowd  
it feels just like an empty room  
And when the music playin  
you come and hold me and we sway sway sway  
And even when I'm wrong you tell that I'm right  
and it's ok ok ok

No one gonna break our stride  
We walkin side by side  
We ride we ride  
Ooohh  
Some say maybe this one maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away  
Oh  
One love one love one love  
One love that I'm sure of  
One love one love one love  
That Ican't get enough of

Some get'm for the money  
Some get'm for the fame  
Some play it like a game just because they can  
I'm in it because I wanna be boy  
You were made for me stay wit me  
Baby you know ooooohhhhh  
Oh oh  
Oh yeah

Some say maybe this one maybe that one  
Never sure of the one they depend on  
I say you're the right one  
Baby come carry me away (yeah)  
Oh  
One love one love one love  
One love one looovvvveeee  
One love one love one love  
One looovvvee  
One love one love one love  
(one love oooh yeah)  
One love one love one love  
(one love I can't get enough love oh yeah)  
One love one love one love  
One love that I'm sure of

Then she comes out again and still everyone is staring at her " What the hell can't you guys like stop staring at me it's so anoying"lily says noone stops brady ,mikayla,miley and oliver look at her so interested. "OMG" She runs out crying out and runs to the plaza. Oliver,miley ,brady,and mikayla run after her

**WITH LILY:**

She sits on a bench and starts to cry. But she hears them calling her and she sees oliver and miley and starts to run on a twig and it starts to bleed but she keeps running.

**WITH THE OTHERS:**

After oliver and miley see the blood." What the hell guys we should of stop starring at her now we might loose her she could be gone we might not find her or ever catch up with her" oliver says they see lanny and run to him "Lanny have you seen lily" Brady and mikayla say "Yeah she just trip and she said if I see you guys not to tell you" lanny says "Thanks lanny" oliver says "Hey ill come with you guys she ran this way"lanny says they keep running until they see her sitting on a rock. They remember but happen so oliver tipp toed quitetly but she saw him and she ran again. "LILY PLEASE LILY PLEASE COME BACK MY LOVE I LOVE YOU" Oliver practicly yells and screams but lily just can't take it she they kept following her. "Wait I remember I have my phone let me texts her. Miley types the text messege

**WITH LILY: **she was just thinking about oliver all she could see was oliver and she ran into a tree and fainted. Oliver and them see her and ran to her and tried to help her but she woke up by the touch of oliver. She got up when oliver let go of her she just ran faster than before it was faster than she has ever ever ran in her whole entire life. She then felt her shorts a little vibrate and she relized she got a text from some one she reads it : Lily please stop running ok come to us . she texts miley back: NO miley leave me alone OK miley gets it and texts back: **Lily **do it for **oliver **do it for **oliver. **She stops and walks to them but then runs into a tree but this time it was really bad.

**WITH THE OTHERS:**

Miley " I Din't get a text back" Oliver "Forget she hates me" Mikayla "Wait isin't that her over there" "Yes" oliver say "She as coming back after I wrote oliver see oliver she loves you ok she loves you" miley says but then they all run to her but he calls her "lily lily lily please Come on wake up please for me only me" oliver but she din't wake up so oliver picked her up bridal style and gose up to the castle

** THE CASTLE:**

He puts her into the room and then tells everyone to give them a minute. They all nooded and leave them they all our now standing and waiting

**WITH LILY AND OLIVER IN MIKAYLA'S ROOM:**

"Lily please wake up come on please I LOVE YOU, I MISS YOU, I WISH I COULD SEE YOUR SMILE, PLEASE" then he hears the song I miss you by miley cyrus and sees pictures of lily and him and then when its done he kisses her on the cheek and then the lips and walks out

**WITH THE OTHERS:**

" I wonder what is happening with them " Miley says oliver walks out and tells them what happen and they all start to walk down.

**WITH LILY:**

She wakes up after she feels oliver touch and runs out screaming everyone got excited but she just pass them all and ran into oliver and hugged him they all we're sad she just pass them but they relised how much she loved oliver and ran into him and they let it go. Oliver just grabbed her and hugged her and kissed her. "I'm sorry lils" oliver whispers "No im sorry I put you throught that pain I love you im so sorry" Lily says they just talked for the rest of the time and then the day ended and they all went to bed


	4. Secret night and beach time

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Lily and oliver both wake up 11:30 and they we're both gonna go to meet eachother without the other one knowing but then they bump into eachother "Oh my gosah I am so sorry" they both say "LILY" "OLIVER" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING " THEY BOTH SAY "IM HERE TO SEE YOU" they both say "So" oliver says "Hey do you maybe wanna you know go on the beach with me oliver suggest. "I'd love to just let me get out of my pjs

**FIVE MINS AFTER:**

They both change into different cloths

**Lily:** . 

cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=55152361

images/Converse/Converse_Chuck_Taylor_All_Star/Chuck_Taylor_All_Star_%28High%29/American_Flag_Converse_by_John_Varvatos_Chuck_Taylor_All_Star_High_Top_Canvas_Shoes_

**Oliver:** ** childrens-store-1/boys-4-16-year-5/bottoms-132/boss-kidswear-boys-black-bermuda-shorts-353124-111330_ **

** childrens-store-1/boys-4-16-year-5/bottoms-132/boss-kidswear-boys-black-bermuda-shorts-353124-111330_ **

** . **

"Wow lily you look so pretty"oliver says "Thanks oliver"lily says. He grabs her hand then they walk on the beach. They start to walk for a few minutes looking at the sunset

**SUNSET:** ** us. **

" Man oliver I'm so glad we're dating I love you so much" Lily says and she sees him really sad "Lily I don't like you anymore" Oliver says lily looks down and is about to get up " Wait lily I ment to say I don't like you I LOVE YOU LILY ANNE TRUSCOTT" Oliver say "I Love you too olliepop" lily says Then oliver moves her face to his and kiss her. And then he stands up gives his hand and they start to walk again holding hand in hand for like another 10 minutes

**IN CASTLE:**

Brady woke up and saw that oliver wasent there then he went to mikaylas room while they were wondering where lily was " Hey mikayla miley have you seen oliver" brady said "Have you seen lily" they both say to brady "Where are they"

**LOOKING FOR LILY AND OLIVER:**

they all run out of the castle then to the beach and they see lily and oliver walking hand In hand until they see them and loliver runs over to mikayla,miley and brady. "Hey what we're you guys doing here"miley says "Nothing just spending some alone time without you guys" oliver says while pointing his finger at the 3 of them. "Oh well sorry for butting in" brady says "No it's ok" Lily says "We'll we should go back"oliver says

While they are walking back they can see lily really cold for some random reason "Hey oliver brady do you guys wanna come to my room and sleep with us" Mikayla says "Yeah sure"oliver/brady says

**IN MIKAYLA'S ROOM:**

Lily is in her bed but for some random reason is still really really cold and nobody knows why. "Hey lily are you ok you been cold for a really really long time" oliver says "Yeah I am just a bit cold that's it"lily says "Hey if you want you can come sleep with me and watch a movie with the rest of us"oliver say

So lily dose what oliver says she sits with him on her bed watching titanic with the rest of sitting upwards on her bed her head is on oliver and his arm is around look and see everyone is sleeping so oliver leans in a kisses lily. Oliver keeps on deeping In until they are almost making out. Miley clears her throught "Sorry" loliver says

After a while oliver and lily are sleeping and oliver is holding on to lily so tight it's like she was hurt and he couldn't let go

**The next morning :**

Everyone was changing into their clothes:

**Miley:** ** . **

**Lily:** ** . (**forgot the bag and makeup)

**Mikayla:** ** . **

**Brady:**

**Oliver:** ** . **

" hey boomer" miley/lily/mikayla say "hey guys what are we doing today" "uhhh we're deciding"brady says "What about….no how about the…no can't"brady said "WHAT ABOUT WE GO TO THE BEACH" Oliver/boomer and girls say "Ok I guess"

** beach:**

**O**liver and brady and boomer our surfing and the girls are watching them "GO OLIVER"lily practicly screams "You know ill beat them for you baby"oliver yells back after a 30 minutes competion oliver won because after 10 minutes brady fell 11 minutes boomer fell and oliver just stop after 30. Lily comes running along with mikayla leaving miley there tanning. Lily runs right into oliver hands "See I knew you would of won"lily say "I always win for my little baby"oliver says kissing her. "Brady you lied" mikayla laughed "no" brady says "You told me you could beat anyone no matter where they came from" mikayla said while laughing "UHH" _" brady lied to us brady lied to me he said he could surf but turns out he cant , brady lied to us brady lied to us he said he could but really he can't brady is not who he said he is maybe he is not even a human maybe he is an alien omg brady's an alien" Mikayla kept singing_ " Yeah an alien whos gonna eat you if you don't stop singing that song" brady says making mikayla scream running

**WITH MILEY/OLIVER/LILY**

" I love you oliver"lily says "I Love you lily"oliver says After 5 minutes "nough already"miley says "Sorry miles we're pefectly inlove we need to find you someone"lily said "I Told you guys a billion times I don't need anyone im fine with out anyone I don't need to be always dating when you people are" miley say

They walked to the castle watch a movie and went to bed


	5. Big Mistake Lily Forgive Me

Oliver woke up and asked miley if she could help him practice for something even thought it involes kissing and she said "OLIVER ARE YOU CRAZY…..well it is for lilly and lily is my best friend

**After bugging miley so much oliver practiced**

Lily was walking to the kitchen for breakfeast until she heared oliver and she was walking and heared this

" I love you you are the only one for me the only beautiful one I see" oliver saying to miley she thinks to herself: no he is probaly telling her what he is gonna say to me yeah. She turns around and cobrondo olivers lips meeting mileys.

She just screams and runs crying. But luckyly oliver sees her and "Lily please lily wait"oliver yells "Lily it wasen't what you thought it looked like oliver was…"miley tried to say but to aware she was gone.

Lily ran all the into mikayla's room and sees brady and mikayla

**In mikayla's room: **

"Hey lily have you been crying"brady ask "LILY tell us please"mikayla says "Where's oliver brady ask "Oliver I don't want to hear that name he is such a idiot"lily says "Lily what Happen out there" mikayla/brady asked and lily told them

"WHAT"Brady says "lily it's ok miley is just the worst friend ever ok ill stop hanging out with her and it willl be you me and brady because" "Lanny is gonna ask miley out and boomer likes oliver better than me so ovise he will be on olivers side"brady says "Thanks guys"lily says

**In the castle outside:**

"What am I gonna do miley she hates me now"oliver says "Don't worry oliver she will forget soon and it will be back to befor it even happen"

Lanny walks up to them along with boomer:

"Hey miley want to be my girlfriend"Lanny says "Yeah sure"miley says " I g2g tell um lil… no one"miley says "Hey oliver wheres lily"boomer ask tells him everything that happen.

SO lily has been hanging out with brakayla a lot and well boomer hangs out with oliver until he called rebecca to come but she couldn't so he sits in his room until oliver comes and calls him to join them.

**2 hours after:**

Lily comes walking through the castle after walking with mikayla and brady.

"Lily please you gotta talk tto me please''Oliver says lily was so scared brady finish the answer "NO oliver you broke her heart ok so leave her alone me and mikayla will be with her and btw miley me and mikayla are done with you go stay with your boyfriend lanny"brady says

"YOU KNOW WHAT GUYS YOU GUYS THINK THAT BUT LILY AND ME WE'RE FRIENDS BEFORE SHE MET EVEN MILEY SHE WAS MY BFF AND AND JUST GO BE LIKE THAT LILY"oLiVer SaYs.

**BRAKAYLA ALONG wItH liLy WalKS UpsTaiRs In To tHe kinG RoOM **

So their talking until miley/boomer/oliver and lanny comes they just sit on olivers bed listening to brakayla and lily.

"So um lily tells us who was your first crush in your schoool"Mikayla asked "Well to say it was some kid name lucas I use to go to oliver's house all the time while lucas was there"lily said "But then he broke my heart"Lily said starting to have a flashback of it.

After that they all have a decsion to let boomer/oliver/lanny/miley hangout just keep oliver away from lily and watch a movie

"Hey boom uh we decided you guys can chill with us we're gonna watch a movie so yeah"brady said "What movie"miley asked " um it's uh the vow" mikayla said knowing lily wouldn't answer ok

**WATCHING THE MOVIE:**

It was boomer on his bed. Lanny/miley on the ground. Mikayla with brady it should have been lily with oliver but the thing so its mikayla/brady/lily and oliver on his bed

"Hey brady lily looks so sad maybe you should let her rest on your head too"Mikayla said "Yeah"brady said "Hey lily rest your head on brady it's ok"mikayla said "Thanks but are you sure"lily asked "Yeah"mikayla/brady answered

SO lily rest her head on brady along with mikayla on the other said

Oliver was about to say something until he sees lily's head on his friends head and just walks out mad.

As you know or would of guessed lily just gets out and runs behind him and trys to catch up with him but it was no use so she screamed out not too loud but enough for him to hear "OLIVER OLIVER Oliver are you ok"lily asked "What do you want"oliver said "To talk to you"lily said

He was so mad he couldn't control it he just slamed her onto the wall and then brought him close to him and pushed her hard onto the ground yelling at her screaming so mad " YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TALK TO ME AFTER SMOOCHING WITH A KING WHO IS DATING SOMEONE YOU KNOW WHAT LILY YOU WE'RE SO DIFFERENT BUT YOU CHANGED YOU ARE NOTING BUT A SLUT AN AN S….L…U…..T SLUT OK AND REMEMBER YOU AND ME FINISH I NEVER WANT TO BE GOING OUT WITH A SLUT ESPECILLY A BLONDE FILTY SLUT"he says walking out leaving her onto te ground with scratches blood and mud.

She walks into the room and everyone gasp well she was crying

"Lily what happen"mikayla/miley/boomer/lanny/brady asked "Oliver he …..he…lost it and well tells them the whole story "He is not who I thought he was"Boomer said "Lily im sorry please forgive me mikayla brady please" miley said "Miley we forgive you" the 3 said "Thanks" miley said hugging them

Oliver walks in after cooling down and everyone has never seen him so mad when he tells them to leave they all wimped out and ran leaving ofcoarse lily by herself with the one and oly guy that just hurt her

**With everyone else but loliver:**

"WHAT IS HE GONNA DO"Miley and mikayla asked

"HE IS GONNA HURT HER"Mikayla says crying aling with miley.

"Just stop crying girls just wait ok"brady said

**With lily and oliver:**

Lily is so scared she is just standing there shaking with the blood and marks

"Lily please listen to me I am trulty truly sorry please I love you what you heared me saying wit miley was fake kissing her fake it was practice for saying to you and im sorry for hurting you calling you a slut ok I dint mean it your more to me that that I love you Lily Anne Trucott with all my heart without you there is no me you complete me I will always love you nomatter what happens"Oliver says

"Oliver….Oliver I ..i …I love you too and I will go back with you"Lily says

running to him and jumping into his arm while her twirls her around and around

Then they walk down back hand in hand going back all the way to everyone who is all wondering what is going on

**With the rest of them:**

"SO IT looks like you made up" miley says **loliver** nods

"So let's all catch up"Brady says

"So miley and lanny how did you guys get toghter as a couple"lily says

They tell them

"Now lily and oliver how did this forgive eachother thing go like did oliver go on his kness"boomer/lanny/brady asked

"Well….."**Loliver **says tells them the whole story

"AWWWWWWWW"mikayla says

"That is so cute and romatic"Miley saus

"Now brady what was the first thing that happen when you fell in love with mikayla" lily/oliver/miley asked them

Tells them about when boom and him saw what he said about marriaging mason getting mad and everything basically the whole thing

"That was so long"oliver said

"BUT so romantic"lily/miley said

"Now last but lnot least boomer how did you and Rebecca meet"

Tells them every single detail he can about the dance

"really cute"lily says

So they kept on telling eachother until it was like 11:00 so they all decided to go to bed except who of coarse **LOLIVER** They had to talk well **oliver **had something to talk with **lily **about

**With loliver:**

" lily look im so sorry"oliver says

" I know I said I forgive you"lily said

" I just don't want to lose you again" oliver says

" Oliver you will never lose me ok I am madly in love with you I would never ever think about going with someone else"lily says

" I just feel mad first I made you think I cheated then I pushed you and threw you and made you bleed and get mark I just I can't believe my anger took over me"Oliver said

"Oliver idc anymore ok I was scared and sad but I love you" Lily says

"I Love you to lily"oliver says

**LOLIVER KISSES**

When they come out from the kiss

"Well I better let you go back to your room and sleep"oliver says

"Ok goodnight" Lily says

"Wait look lily it's this album I wanted to show you wow imagen if you and me we're never dating well better go"oliver says

**Kisses her on the cheek**

"Miss you already"oliver says while walking into his room

Lily walks back into hers but thinking about what oliver just said about what would it be like if oliver was not dating lily.

But she stoped and thought well we are and im glad we are.

Then she went to bed and the next morning she woke up.

"**OMG WHAT IT THE WORLD IS THIS" She said crying knowing what this means**


	6. THE BIG DATE

Lily sees rose petasl all over the room and beside it a tiny envelop

"Hey it says my name on it"lily said She opens the envelope to find a note that says:

Lily will you meet me the beach 7 for a date then at the bottom it signed oliver oken

She gets ready wears this: . /_ohSCsJHjRdg/S_JM0jlbRjI/AAAAAAAAAEw/ePHN1903lcw/s320/normal+dress+1+ .jpg

She gose down stairs checks yes on the note and gives it to oliver and walks to the girls.

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

"_Lily what was that all about" mikayla said _

"_Yeah what did you hand him"miley said_

"_Well when you we're all down here I woke up and found petals all over the room and a note that said _Lily will you meet me the beach 7 for a date then at the bottom it signed oliver oken and I checked yes and gave it to oliver so now we have a date" lily said

"Aww lily"miley said

Then mikayla and miley hugged lily

**WITH THE BOYS:**

"_Dude what was that all about"brady said_

"_Yeah" lanny said_

"_What did lily hand you"boomer said_

_Oliver tells them exactly what lily said except it went more like this: _

"_Well uh I put rose petals all over her room and then an envelope that said lily will you meet me the beach 7 for a date then the bottom I wrote oliver oken and she checked yes and now we have a date"Oliver said_

"_Wow we got to help you find the best thing to wear"Brady said_

"_Thanks guys"Oliver said_

_Then he walks over to the girls and says_

"_Hey if you girls don't mind can I steel lily from you"Oliver said_

"_Yeah sure"miley said_

"_Go ahead"mikayla said_

_Then those two start to giggle knowing what oliver ment by that._

_He walks over to lily picks her up bridal style and runs with her up the stairs to his room locks the door and places lily on his bed and kisses her cheek and then her lips._

_**WITH THE OTHERS:**_

"_What was that all about"brady said_

"_IDK"said mikayla_

"_Let's go see what they are up to"miley said_

_They all walk upstair knowing oliver would of locked the door put their ears to the door and was listening to oliver and lily's whole conversation _

_**WITH LOLIVER:**_

" _Lily I don't know how to tell you this but I really want to marry you and make children with you I pray that nothing will ruin our relsionship or someone "Oliver said_

"_Aww oliver I feel the same way"Lily said_

"_But whoever dose will pay for it"Oliver says_

"_Oh oliver your so cute when your mad and protective"Lily says_

"_Well let's gp back to the others they are probaly wondering what happen"Oliver said_

_**WITH THE OTHERS:**_

"_omg they are coming sit like we we're playing truth or dare" miley says_

_They all run and sit in a circle"_

_Loliver open the door and hears this_

"_Miley truth or dare" Boomer says _

"_UH…."_

_Loliver sees miley was crying out of happiness and thinks we're they eisdropping_

"_Miley we're you guys listening to our conversation"Lily/Oliver say_

"_NOOO what makes you think that"Miley said_

"_Miley tell me the truth look me in the eye" lily said making a really awkard look at miley_

"_OK OK OK we did it we listen to your whole conversation from marriage to kids to pay to everything"Miley says_

"_MILEY"boomer/lanny/brady/mikayla say_

"_Sorry guys and mikayla"Miley says_

"_Ok it's 4 o clock let's get going shopping"Mikayla said_

_They grabb lily and run to go but the clothes_

_**With the girls:**_

"_Ok Lily wear this"Mikayla said_

_This is the dress:_ _ . _

"_Wooooow lily you look wow amazing oliver will love it"Mikayla said_

"_Ok shoe time"miley said_

"_Lily wear this"Miley said_

_This is the shoe:_ _ /medias/sys_master/celum_assets/8801349238814_Party_boots_col_2045_54_w44_p499_1_.jpg?16 _

"_Wooow lily this gose so perfect with dresss now for your hair"mikayla says_

"_Wait what time is it"Miley says_

"_6:30 OK HURRY"mikayla says_

_After 20 minutes of doing hair then 25 this is what they did to her hair_

_The hair style:_ _ /medias/sys_master/celum_assets/8801349238814_Party_boots_col_2045_54_w44_p499_1_.jpg?16 _

"_Ok lily you are ready " _

_THEY WAIT UNTIL OLIVER COMES_

_**WITH OLIVER BEFORE SO WE'RE GONNA GO BACK:**_

"_Oliver let's go buy your outfit"Brady_

"_What about this oliver"Brady says_

_This is what he is wearing:_ _ . _

"_Ok we are done let's go"Boomer says_

_**PICKING UP LILY:**_

_He knocks on the girls door along with brady and boomer and mikayla answers it tells them to come in and they all stand there because lily is n the bathroom talking to miley _

_**IN BATHROOM:  
**__"Ok lily let's go come on"Miley says_

"_OK I am ready"Lily says_

_They walk out and oliver is just so so so into her dress he couldn't say anything it snap to him and just said_

"_Ok lily let's go"Oliver said _

_Oliver grabbes her hand and they start to walk until oliver covers her eye _

_This is the place : . _

_He starts to chase lily and she tripps by mistake and he catches her but after that he starts to chase her until he relise it's time to go back to the castle but it gets way to dark for lily to see so oliver grabs her and tells her he will give her a piggi back all they way to the castle._

_He get's to the castle and go's into the kings room _

"_Lily please stay with me tonight"Oliver said_

"_Yeah ok"Lily said_

_He put's her into the bed and gose and gets his boxers on and takes his shirt off _

_Lily changes into her pjs:_ _ . _

_He gets into bed and kisses her head and then they see mikayla was sleeping with brady too._

_He raps his arms around her and their legs are crossed eachother_

_**THE NEXT MORNING:**_

_They see that brakayla is staring at them to see that they we're looking because oliver had no shirt on_

_THEY JUST LOOK THE OTHER WAY AND_

_Oliver gets on top of lily and starts kissing her up and down (Makes her giggle) Then he was getting way to close he started to put his hand down her shirt until brakayla turns around and clears their trout_

"_Lily and oliver, me and brady think you guys are spending way to much time toghter and you need to stop"Mikayla said _

"_SO QUIT IT YOU NEED TO SEPARATE"Brady said _

_Mikayla was about to dragg lily out but she ran out crying _

_OF COARSE OLIVER RAN AFTER HER_

"_Lily please don't cry"Oliver said_

"_I Cant it's not fair why why me why us you know I wont survie one minute without you"Lily said_

"_Lily don't listen to them we can see eachother when ever we want to" Oliver said_

"_You mean it"Lily said_

"_Yes"Oliver said_

_**Loliver walks back to brakayla **_

"_Look you guys we're wrong you guys should be toghter"Brady said_

"_SO yeAh hang out"Mikayla said_

_They were happy oliver kiss lily on the mouth then oliver deepen it until he was sucking on lily lips._

_Brakayla just walked away and let them be there alone._


	7. Lily Get's pregnat

**Loliver is still kissing but oliver decides to take lily to his room because everyone will be just run and he locks the door. Then he carrries lily to his bed. **

He get's on top of her kisses her up and down, then he tajes of his takes of her top but leaves bra since it's her first then gose inside of her and suck everything.

**After half an hour**

He comes out to breathe then he starts to kiss her again up and down he makes his way to her he gets his shirt on before leaving gose down and kisses lily on the get's dress and gose over to the girls. While doing that oliver winks at her she gives a weak smile out of all her fear. She continues to walk to the girls

"Hey mikayla,miley I have to tell you something but not down here"Lily said with scaredness in her voice. "Ok"Miley/Mikayla said

They walk upstairs

"I….I…..I… ….h..ad sex with oliver"Lily says

"What did you atleast use a condom"Miley says

"NO no no no I can not be pregnat"Lily says

"Here's a pregnacy test go do it and we will be right back"

Lily is doing the pregnacy test she pees and its postive she gets on the ground crying.

**WITH MILEY/MIKAYLA:**

"Oliver had fun making out/sex with lily"Milayla says "Yeaaaaaa I gues…interupted by miley "AND NOT USE A FUCKING CONDOM MAYBE"miley says. "omg noooooo I forgot dam it she could be pregnat because of me"Oliver said

They all hear lily crying and gose upstairs. They try to open the door in the bathroom but lily open it once she heared oliver she grabbed him and locked the others.

"Lily please don't cry"Oliver says

" Don't cry what else am I suppose to do"Lily said putting her head into oliver

"Keep the baby I'm ok being a parent"Oliver says

"Ok I guess I am to"Lily says

They walk hand in hand to the others tell them about the baby thing

"Hey let's think of baby girls/boy names"Boomer suggusted

"Ok ill do girls oliver you do boys"lily said

Girl Names: Kayla/ Abby/Lisa/Lizzie/lauren

Boy Names: Jake/Oven/Michael/Ethan/Jessie

"Ok so I pick jake"Lily says

" I Pick Kayla" Oliver says

So it has been **2 weeks since they picked the babys name and going now to see if it is or not.**

5 months later:

" Well ms. Truscott and Mr. Oken it's twins" Doctor said

"Yes 1 girl 1 boy"Doctor said

"OK Thankyou"Lily/Oliver said

They exiit the hospital and went back to the castle

"You guys it's a boy and a girl"Lily said

No noise

"Where are they"Oliver said

They walk upstairs and see everyone is there.

" What are you doing"Lily said

"We decided to make you guys a room since the baby is here"Mikayla/Miley says

"Well thanks guys"Oliver says

**It's been 7 months:**

Lily just had the baby. She takes them home

"Ok everyone the 2 godparents are: Miley"Lily said

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"miley says

"And brady"Oliver said

"Thanks guys"Brady said


	8. MommyDauther fight kayla first kiss

Ok so this is the two kids kayla and jake

Kayla: /en/img3/3653_young%20emily%

Jake : .

Kayla: Mommy

Lily: Yes Kayla

Kayla: Jake took my stuff

Lily : Jake come down here

jAKE: yes mommy

Lily: Did you take your little sisters things.

Jake: No why would i do that i love her

Lily: Kayla we're you lieing to me

Kayla: No i dint...

Lily: KAYLA

kAYLA: mOMMY i didnt i promise

Lily: KAYLA STOP LIEING TO GET YOUR BROTHER IN TROUBLE

kayla: Mommy please listen to me.

Lily: Thats enough out of you

Kayla runs by Oliver/Brady/Miley/Mikayla

Oliver sees her and runs after her

Oliver: Kayla sweety whats wroung

Kayla : Mommy never believes me when i told her the truth she always believes jake

Oliver: Aww sweety dont worry daddy always believes you ( Kisses her head)

He carries her to the others

Brady: Hey kayla

Oliver: Mouths : Kayla and mommy had an argurment

Miley: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH

mIKAYLA: me and miley will go and talk to her

Miley picks up kayla and they walk to lily

Mikayla: Hey lily

Lily : Yeah

Miley: What happen With Kayla

Lily : Tells them

Kayla: But you never believe me

Lily: Because you lied to me

Kayla: No I Dint i told you and if you love me you would of

She starts to cry

kAYLA: at least daddy dose

She runs to oliver and hugs him

Oliver: Kayla Whats wroung

Kayla: Mommy she stills yelling at me

Oliver: Ok Let's go get icecreme

He takes her to buy icecrem she gets vanilla all over her face and he wipes it off and she starts giggleing and then he starts to tickle her

Then he takes her to meet her friends at the park

THESE ARE HER FRIENDS:

Juliet:  
.ca/imgres?q=mILEY+CYRUS+LITTLE&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&tbo=d&biw=1440&bih=754&tbm=isch&tbnid=keDov2EF4QX4XM:&imgrefurl= .gr/HannahMontanafanclub/1391192&docid=fQDP9ffRrVfpcM&imgurl= albums/hh100/sara10_bucket/miley-cyrus_dot_com_ &w=504&h=750&ei=JYv0UJ33OO-30QHhj4Fg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=504&vpy=120&dur=483&hovh=274&hovw=184&tx=130&ty=169&sig=103130784404768934358&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=90&start=0&ndsp=44&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:147

Selena:  
image/articles/147000/selena-gomez_147656_ ?cache=1330055820

Demi:  
image/articles/147000/selena-gomez_147656_ ?cache=1330055820

Ashley:  
.

Nick:  
media/images/article_

David:  
. /tumblr_leyff47twm1qery5wo1_

Mitchel:  
/itsmylife/images/celebs_

A.N: Juliet is miley and lannys children none knew until the end because miley and lanny kept it a secret and Juliet and Kayla are really close since Miley/Lily are like Sisters

Juliet: Hey Kayla

Kayla: Hey Juls/Dems/Sel

Selena: Hey Kayla

Demi: Hey kayla

Selena: Omg Omg Guys look

Juliet: Oh My god its mitchel Kayla

Kayla: Omg i have had a crush on him forever

But like he would ever go out with me he is older than me and he is so poular

Mitchel/David/Nick walk to them

Mitchel: Hey kayla

Kayla: Hey Mitchel

David: Hey girls

Demi/Selena/Juliet: Hi david hi nick

Mitchel: Um Kayla i wanted to ask you something

Kayla: Yeah

Mitchel: I like you

Kayla: Me...bUT...you...Popular...Me

Mitchel: Kisses her

They both pull out

Kayla: I Had a huge crush on you too

Mitchel: Really so you wanna

Kayla: Yes Well i G2g but i will see you later

Mitchel: Ok

He kisses her

Kayla walks back to oliver who was talking to lily and they dint see anything with So kayla is Talking to Juliet When Miley comes and talks To these to

Miley: Hey girls

Juliet: Hey mommy

Miley: So what are you two talking about

Juliet looks at kayla who nods

Juliet: Kayla got kissed by her crush

Kayla: Aunty Miley please don't tell mommy and daddy please

Miley: I promise

They hugg Miley when Lily and Oliver come over to Them

Oliver: Hey

Lily: Kayla can i talk to you

What is lily and kayla gonna talk about ?

Will Kayla and Lily makeup ?

Will oliver and lily find out ?

* Spolier they tell mikayla and brady


	9. Over protective boyfriend

Lily: Kayla sweety im sorrt

Kayla: Why

Lily: I love you

Kayla: No you dont leave me alone

She runs and crys into the and mitchel and his friends are stil there

Mitchel: Hey kayla you ok

Kayla: Mitchel

He hugs her

The castle

Oliver: What happen

Lily: she ran

Oh why did i have to yell at her

Oliver: It's ok

With mikayka:

Mikayla: Hey miley & Juliet

Juliet: Aunty mikayla uncle brady guess what

Brady & Mikayla: what

Juliet: Kayla got a kiss from her crush and he asked her out

Brady: Noooooooo

Mikayla: Really

Juliet: But kayla dosent want her mommy and daddy to know

Mikayla: Ok we won't tell them

So oliver and lily go looking for kayla

Back at the park

she is on mitchels lap

Justin: Hey mitchel

Mitchel: Hey Justin

A.N: justin is one of mitchels friends

Justin: Why are you with a loser

Kayla: Looks down

Mitchel: Justin that's my girlfriend you idiot

Justin: Good one man now get that shit out of here

Mitchel: SHUT UP

Justin: Oh your not kidding why are you with loser

Mitchel and him start to fight well mitchel started it mitchel won the fight

Mitchel: Next time you call my girlfriend something you will not be able to even run home

Justin: Runs off

Mitchel walks over to kayla puts her into his lap she is littler than him remember

Kayla: She starts to cry even more

Mitchel: He kisses her on the cheek

Kayla: She starts to cheer up

Oliver & Lily walk and then they see everything

Lily: Awwwwwww

Oliver: That is so cute

Mitchel jumps off and catches her and they start to walk but another one of mitchels friend comes up to them

Jermey: Yo dude with the loser from stupid 4th grade you are in 6

Mitchel: Dont call her that she is my girlfriend

Jermey: Oh ill call her an idiot 4th grader

Mitchel:STOP IT NOW OR ILL YOU KNOW I AM THE MOST POPULAR PERSON IN SKOOL I COULD REIEN YOUR LIFE

JermeY:Go ahead atleast i am not with loser

Mitchel starts to attack him and scares him

Kayla: Thanks for that atleast you love me not like my family

Oliver: That kid may have saved kayla but he just beat him up

Lily: Omg oliver oliver

Some kid just picked up kayla was gonna hurt her cause mitchel went to do something

Mitchel: Dude put her down

Dude: Noooo

Mitchel: Put her down down

Dude: No

Mitchel grabs kayla and puts her on the ground and starts to fight with the guy

Mitchel hits and kicks him and then he runs off and mitchel runs to kayla

Mitchel: Kayla you ok

Kayla: Thanks

Mitchel: Kisses her

Oliver: He just

Lily: Yeah

Oliver: Awwwww

Lily: Finally someone that will treat kayla better than i was ever

Oliver: Clears his trout

Lily kisses oliver he kisses her back

Then mitchel and kayla walk passs them but they dont notice it

Then mitchel drops kayla there and walks home

With kayla and her parents:

Lily: Kayla how come you never told us about mitchel

Kayla: How do you know about him

Oliver : We saw you 2 at the park

Kayla: Please don't stoop me from seeing him

Lily: We won't but

Oliver: No making out yet because we don't want you making babys like we did with you and your brother

Kayla: Ok

She gose into her room and JULIET IS THERE

Juliet: Hey kayla

Kayla: Omg juliet guess what

Juliet: What

Kayla: Tells what happen at the park

Juliet: Omg

Kayla: I have to tell you something

Juliet: Yes i kinda like nick

Kayla: ReaLLY Kayla: Well i am hanging with mitchel & Nick so you can come cause nick is the only one that really likes me and dosent call me names along with david but he cant hangout tommrow so you wanna

Juliet: Ok

Will juliet & nick get toghter ?

will mitchel & kayla not listen to what kaylas parent said ?

will lanny and miley found out about nick and miley ?

find out in next episode !

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Please ! 


	10. Chapter 10

So today Lily and kayla we're just having a girl to girl talk

"Mommy did you and daddy start to date as soon as you met" Kayla asked her mom

"Well swetty to be honest no he datedso many girls before me" Lily says

"Why mommy why mommy" Kayla said

She was about to answer but then Oliver came in interupting her

"Because I saved the last for the best"Oliver said kissing Lily

"Yuck i'm gonna go find Juliet" Kayla said pretending to puck

She finds Juliet and she tells her what happen

"Yuck i am so glad my parents don't do that" Juliet said

Miley walks in and ask them

"Do what...Kayla what did mommy and daddy do"Miley said

"Oh they kissed eachother on the lips i was standing there for more than 20 secs and i left and they we're still kissing"

Kayla said

So kayla walk to the park and she sees this

"Next time you do something mean to kayla your girlfriend will get it" Mitchel said

"By you that is so funny Mitchel Musso" Some boy said

"Oh so is it Mitchel Musso & Kayla Oken now yuck" Someother boy said

"What the hell is wrong with you for dating her" Some girl said

"You should date me instead" Some girl said

"Yeah she looks like a little clown"Another girl says

"A Little aswhole that is littler than you are" Another boy & girl say

They kept on saying mean things and really bad thing Mitchel turn around and saw kayla there crying

"Kayla wait don't listen to them" Mitchel says running after her

She runs to Juliet who is with nick

"Hey nick & Juliet" Kayla said

"Kayla was it mitchel's stupid friends again" Nick said

"Yeah it was them again they always are mean to me even more than before" Kayla said

" Kayla don't worry at all" Juliet said

" I heared them all mitchel is talking to them and settling them to stop" Nick said

"Look there's mitchel he loves you so much see he will protect you" Nick says

She just sit on the ground with her head looking down

"Kayla i am so sorry what they said about you but those things are not true at all" Mitchel said

"Kayla come on please listen to me don't let them make you feel bad" Mitchel said

She looks up and looks into mitchel's eyes he kisses her.  
He pulls into his lap and lat's her lie there.

He takes her home and sees she sleeping he picks her up and knocks on the door and brady & Boomer answer

"Hi you must be mitchel kayla boyfriend" Brady & Boomer said

"Yeah you her godfather" Mitchel asked

"Yup ill go get her parents" Brady said

" Oliver...Lily mitchel is at the door with kayla" Boomer said

They come rushing down and Oliver picks up his little dauther and takes her into her room he comes down and talks with mitchel.

" i dont why but all the older kids we're picking on her today"Mitchel says

"What" Lily & Oliver both say

" has This has been happing for a while"Lily says

"Yup and i was trying to stop them and they din't and she has been really upset"Mitchel said "Um ok thanks just give me and Ms. Oken one second k" Oliver said

They walk out and they were talking

"We should let him stay over"Oliver said

"Yeah she might seem more happier"Lily said

They agreed and told oliver so Mitchel stayed over the castle

He walked into Kayla's room and whispered

"Kayla I am sorry what everyone telling about you I love you babe, You are the world to me"Mitchel said

She wakes up and she looks at him

"You staying" Kayla said

"Yeah baby i am" Mitchel said

HE KISSES HER AND THEY FALL ALSLEEP 


End file.
